Beneath The Mask
by IceCreamXD
Summary: One minute he was there, the next he was gone. No one understood him any better than he did himself. He just knew he had to get out of there. Even if it was temporary, he'd do anything to leave them behind. SasuNaruSasu -My Masked Self rewritten-


EDIT IN PROCESS! Alright, I have to admit. This is really short, but my mom called me and I want to post this before I go -.-" My brother's computer. Anyway, enjoy it, and please review. I want feedback on if I should change how it's started or not. I'll continue it (this chapter) when I get the time to, so a lot of parts will be cut and edited, so don't expect it to be the same either sometime later today or tomorrow! ^-^ Good day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but It's A-okay! ^-^**

**EDIT COMPLETE! Alrighty! ^-^ The chapter is fully extended (although it's not long at all) and has been completely finished. Please enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Beneath The Mask**

Chapter 1

.

He shifted; his hair blew in the wind. His gaze unfaltering as he stared at out the others beneath the tree, the soil wet and tender under his sandals. It wasn't the first time he stood there and it wasn't going to be the last either, not that he knew of, that is. He clenched his fist and looked away, his eyes held a painful tint to it. It hurt, but at the same time it didn't.

"Hey!"

He stumbled backward, quickly trying to regain his composure and unclenched his fist, allowing a smile to grace upon his lips. His heart clenched at how easily he was able to maintain a smile without even meaning to.

"Kiba!"

"Wazzup, my man!"

But it wasn't as though anyone ever noticed. No. If anything, they were all indifferent to it as he was to his own smile.

"Nothing much," his hand slipped into its old habit, moving on its own to the back of his head.

"Hehe! Lies! Checking out the chicks without me, eh?" His friend nudged him on his side. "You dog!"

His lips trembled slightly, but he managed to keep his smile in place. 'Like they would want me...'

"Yeah, you got me," He said enthusiastically, his smile breaking into a grin.

"But, damn! It looks like you're a little bit late. That damn Uchiha got them all." As his friend said that, he twisted his body to face the direction his friend was looking at.

There he stood, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. His raven hair still without a single hair out of place, nor a garment crumpled in the very least of ways. Around him was a barricade of females, emitting hormones like dogs in heat.

A whistle brought his attention back to his friend. "How does he do that?" He heard him mutter and turned his attention back to the raven.

Naruto looked back before walking away. _'It's so unfair..._' His lips curled into a slight snarl.

"Where are you going? Aren'tcha going to go punch 'im out?" He paused in his steps.

He looked over his shoulders and gave his friend a bitter smile, "Nah, I'm hungry. Let's go get ramen." A smile was a smile, none any more different than the rest. As long as no one noticed, who cared, right?

"Ramen? Again? That stuff ain't healthy for you!" his friend exclaimed, falling in step next to the blond. "It's got all those things and oily stuff, and all the other thingies!"

"Those things and oily stuff?" the blond teased as a twinge pulled at his heart. It hurt, and he rubbed his palm over his heart in small circles.

"You okay, Naruto?" He stared at his friend in bewilderment. "You're rubbing your chest there."

He looked down and paused his motions, pulling his hand away to rest by his side. _'No, I'm not okay_.' He clenched his teeth before breaking into a smile. "Of course I'm okay!" He rolled his eyes just to prove to the brunet how silly his question sounded. "I'm better than okay! I'm so hungry my heart hurts," he made a dramatic heart breaking pose, but it got his point across, nevermind that it didn't make any sense.

"You're hilarious, man. You should become a comedian!" Kiba patted him on the back before looking down at his watch. "Shit, I'm late for my next class. I'll see you later, alright?" Without waiting for the blond's reply, he jogged off towards the campus.

"Yeah, hilarious," Naruto mumbled to himself. He glanced up, staring at the blue sky as he heard cries of laughter from children around him. He looked back once more and saw the raven standing with a tick on his forehead as he tried to push the two clinging girls off his arms. Naruto bunched his eyebrows together in a frown and once again felt his lips curl into a snarl, but this time he did nothing to stop it from forming. _"I hate this fucking place."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home!" The blond yelled out, taking his shoes off by the door. _'No answer. Figures.'_

He dropped his bag by the kitchen floor and threw his tie down on the table. Rummaging through the refrigerator, he grabbed a milk carton and closed the door. As he chugged down the milk, he reached for the papers he saw down by the corner of the cabinets. He arched an eyebrow as he read through it. Slowly, a smirk formed and he put the papers back in place. Suddenly, his stomach churned and he glanced down at his carton. EXP: Jan 07/09. He blinked. _'Isn't it the 23rd of July today?'_His stomach churned once more and he dropped the carton. He eyed the bathroom and started running, all the while unzipping his pants and pulling them halfway down his knees. "IRUKA!" He cried out, in panic or anger we'll never know as he slammed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto, I'm home." The man blinked as he walked through the front door. "Naruto?"

"Iruka," a tremor ran down his back at the sound. He turned, only to see a crawling blond on the floor. The figure suddenly jumped up. "It's all your fault!"

"Now, now, Naruto. Don't go around pointing fingers," he pushed the offending finger away. "What did I do this time? And didn't I tell you to never put your bag in the kitchen, or any article of yours for that matter?" He glanced over at the tie.

"Yeah, I know. But I- hey! Don't change the subject!" Iruka chuckled at his failed attempt. "You didn't throw away the rotten milk! It was all chunky," the blond grimaced.

Iruka scratched his cheek with his index finger in thought. "Did I? Oh, you mean the spoiled milk?" The blond gaped at him with a 'You knew?!' expression. "I left it there for a reason, and it seems you've learned to check the expiry dates next time." The blond glared at him, but he just chuckled and shooed him away. "Come on, go take a shower. I'll call you when I'm done with supper," he grabbed an apron.

As Naruto walked away, he yelled over his shoulder "What kind of guardian are you!" to the brunet, to which he answered "A good one." with ease, as though used to the behavior.

Forty five minutes later, Iruka heard the door open --since nothing with Naruto is ever quiet-- and asked him "Could you set up the table? I'm almost done."

"'Kay." As the blond reached for the dishes, the top started to topple over and he only had time to cry out "Ah!" before everything fell on top of him.

Iruka felt a vein ready to pop as his eyebrow twitched in irritation, before inhaling and calmly said, "What am I going to do with you?" He helped him up from the mess and grabbed a broom.

"Not make me set up the table and give me ramen everytime I ask for it?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Hahaha. No."

"Aww, come on! Please!"

"N-Naruto! Stop it. Let go of my waist. I'm trying to sweep."

"Pretty please! With ramen on top!"

"Isn't it suppose to be cherries- Oh, nevermind. Just get off! Don't make me hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me. You love me too much."

"...I'll take your ramen away for a month."

"Meanie!" Naruto plopped down on the chair and watched as Iruka picked up pieces glass plates. "Ne, Iruka? What's this about school transfer?" He asked curiously, and watched as the brunet tensed. Iruka stood up straight and walked towards him, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"I-I..." he inhaled, allowing fear to take over for a second. "Naruto, I know you have a lot of friends here, and I know how much you love Konoha, but I-I have a new job down by Suna. I want us to move there. I mean, I would like it if you did," Iruka rambled, looking anywhere but his eyes, "But you don't have to. If you want, I could arrange a new guardian for you and-"

"I'll go!" Naruto shouted suddenly, catching Iruka by surprise. "Wherever you go, I'll go."

Iruka gave him a weak smile. "Are you sure?" The blond nodded and Iruka couldn't help but beam at him, before patting his head. "Alright. If you're sure," he said. "It's only temporary anyway."

"When are we leaving?"

"..."

"...You don't know."

The brunet scratched his cheek. "Ahaha...Whenever? I haven't really thought that far."

The blond's vein threatened to pop. Iruka was a great guardian alright, but a planner he was not.

"Well, my application was sent in last week and they expect us -me- to be there this weekend." Iruka said in thought. "Are you okay with that? Is it too soon?"

"The sooner the better," Naruto muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Naruto said, grinning. "I'm going to go pack," and he started towards his bedroom.

"Naruto," Iruka called softly. "Are you sure? You'll be leaving everything behind."

The blond stopped in his steps and allowed a small, sad smile to appear, never turning around to face his guardian. "Never been more sure," he called back, his joyful voice not in tune with his appearance.

_'Good-bye Konoha. I'll try not to miss you too much,'_ he thought sarcastically and gave a savage smile as he closed his door behind him.

* * *

**Alrighty! That's done. DONE EDITING! This chapter has been completely written. ^-^ Please contribute by reviewing. Also, please make a vote. SasuNaru or NaruSasu? ^-^ Please review! Also, no, I don't have a beta. I do all the editing myself. I don't think I need a beta...do I? O.o**


End file.
